


Almost Christmas.

by jessevaldfond



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre es dificil encontrar el regalo perfecto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Christmas.

¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que no encuentras el regalo perfecto para navidad?  
Bueno…eso es más que obvio. Las personas son tan especiales…digo “especiales” en gustos. 

Pero…bueno Frank no es asi. Mi Frankie se conforma con lo que yo le dé. Es bastante noble. Pero igual…se me esta haciendo bastante difícil encontrar un buen regalo para esta navidad…la cuarta navidad que pasaremos juntos.

-No…no…- movía la cabeza de forma negativa al ver la prenda que la joven me mostraba –No es lo que busco- 

La pobre chica me veía aterrada, en ambas manos tenía dos prendas en ganchos transparentes y la expresión en su cara…por dios podría haberme tirado a reír pero estaba bastante preocupado por el regalo de Frank.

-Por dios, discúlpame…estoy siendo demasiado agresivo…-le dije al notar su asustada mirada.  
-No estoy aquí para servirle-  
-Solo quiero algo…lindo. Algo que sea especial…algo que no sea repetitivo. ¿Qué regalarías tu para navidad?-  
-Bueno…depende-  
-¿Depende de qué?-  
-¿Hombre o mujer?  
-Hombre-  
-Tal vez una linda bufanda- primero miro a su alrededor y encontró cerca de ella un mueble lleno de bufandas de muchos colore y adornos.  
-¿Bufandas? Es lo típico que se regala. Demasiado tonto-  
-Señor…-escuche que se quejo en voz baja tras de mí ya que yo emprendía una pequeña caminata hacia la sección de caballeros.

-Tal vez una corbata.- dije al aire. Pensé un poco en cómo se vería Frank con una… 

-No mejor no… Mejor un suéter…si eso- di media vuelta para buscar alguno y me arrepentí a medio camino.

-No, hace algo de calor aquí y un suéter no ayudaría- me quede estático a medio camino.  
-Ya se…una camisa.- di media vuelta y frente a mi estaba las estanterías llenas de camisas con muchos estampados. Alegremente tome dos en mis manos colgadas en sus respectivos ganchos. Las examine…si eso, el regalo para Frankie tenía que ser perfecto. -Pero…Frank tiene demasiadas camisas en su guardarropa.- volví a decir al aire.  
-¿Buscaba algo en especial Señor?- una voz tras de mi me saco de mis cavilaciones.  
-Si…algo bastante especial-

Y fue la misma rutina que con la chica anterior. De mi boca salía la palabra especial incontables veces…hasta yo me di cuenta de que la repetía mucho pero…la verdad no me importaba.

-¿Su novio tiene algún gusto en especial?- pregunto la chica que me ayudaba a buscar.  
-Bueno…a él le…le gustan muchas cosas. Pero…creo si siempre me llevare esta chaqueta de cuero y esta bufanda.-  
-Excelente elección- sonrió y fue hasta la caja registradora a dejarle a la chica del mostrador la prenda. Pague y después me fui de ahí.

Ahora otra cosa. ¿Cómo lo envolvería?

-Dios mío.- camine sin hasta la otra esquina con la bolsa del la tienda donde había comprado recientemente.

Llegue a casa con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-Hola… ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Frank se le levanto preocupado del sillón pequeño.  
-No…bueno si. Pero no es nada –bese superficialmente sus labios – Estoy bien-  
-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo?-  
-No Frankie- caminaba hacia nuestra habitación pero me di media vuelta y sujete sus manos. –Estoy bien de verdad. Solo quiero un baño.-  
-Bien. Hare café si quieres- dijo y me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas.  
-Esta bien- su picardía hizo a que me sonrojara y que le regalara una media sonrisa.  
-Te amo…- dijo mandando un beso al aire y sonriendo otra vez.  
-Yo también te amo- y entre al baño antes de que me lanzará contra Frankie para quitarle la ropa y hacerle mío en ese mismo instante en el umbral de la cocina.

Prepare un baño caliente. Me vendría bien pensar en el regalo perfecto. Llene la tina con agua fría –solo hasta la mitad– y después la demás caliente. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, porque me quede dormido en la bañera con el agua ya tibia cubriendo mi cuerpo. Frankie entro al baño.

-Pensé que te había pasado algo Gerard- Abrí mis ojos poco a poco, con sus delicadas manos llenas de tatuajes me quito los mechones de cabello que se pegaban a mi frente.  
-¿Qué paso?- pregunte con voz somnolienta.  
-Te quedaste dormido en tu baño, amor- salió una pequeña risita al final de su frase.  
-No es gracioso.-  
-Te amo Gerard.- se acerco mas a mí y me beso.- Uyy ¿Qué hay en esa tina?-  
-Nada- me tape con mis manos mi entrepierna.  
-Anda déjame ver- metió sus manos al agua para atrapar las mías.  
-Frankie…- me queje, pero aun asi logro quitar mis manos.  
-De pronto me dio ganas de tomar un baño.-  
-Frankie…- dije más seriamente.  
-¿Qué, no quieres que tome un baño contigo?-  
-Pero Frankie…- saco sus manos del agua y las llevo hasta su pantalón. Se lo quito rápidamente junto con su ropa interior y después fue el turno de la camisa negra.  
-Anda no seas malo- metió su pie derecho primero y después el izquierdo. Se quedo en cuclillas al final de la tina. Me parecía divertida la forma en la que estaba. Sus rodillas las apresaba contra su pecho y su mirada era inocente…esa era una señal de que tramaba algo.  
-Frank… - dije en tono de pregunta.  
-Creo que sería lindo que yo te tomará esta vez-  
-¿Lindo?- pregunte y arrugue mi frente viendo hacia otro lado.  
-Si, te ves lindo ahí recostado con cara de sueño y desnudo en la bañera…por dios que no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad- se iba acercando al momento que decía su discurso con voz seductora.  
-¿Frankie que tramas?-  
-No es más que obvio. Además creo que ya es mi turno.-  
-¿Cómo que tu turno?- movi mi cabeza hacia atrás cuanto mas la cara de Frank se acercaba.  
-Si, mi turno de…-con sus manos tomo mis caderas e hizo a que mi cuerpo resbalara hacia abajo…solo un poco acercándome a su entrepierna.  
-Pero Frank…- puse mis manos en su pecho tratando de que se alejara un poco de mi –Recuerda la ultima vez aquí…-me sonroje un poco –No termino muy bien-  
-El lastimado fui yo. Me lastime el brazo derecho por detenerme en la pared para que mi rodilla izquierda que estaba allí –señalo el borde a un lado de él donde estaban varios frascos de fragancias para baño –no se lastimara mas-  
-Pero Frankie…-  
-Dije que es mi turno…- cerro fuertemente sus ojos y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como haciendo una pequeña rabieta.  
-Esta…esta bien-  
-Perfecto…- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a levantar mi pelvis para acercarla más a su abdomen.

Mi nuca ahora estaba en el borde de la bañera. Frank pegado a mí como una sanguijuela…digo no es que lo fuera, pero ustedes entienden ¿no? Su abdomen topaba con el mío, su piel bajo la tibia agua se sentía suave, su mano derecha fue bajando de a poco hasta mi entrada, primero palmeo con dos de sus dedos mi ano antes de que estos dos mismos dedos entraran con facilidad. Gracias agua tibia.

-Ahh…Frankie…mi nuca-  
-Creo que no esperaba que dijeras “nuca” creo que dirías “ano”-  
-Que…ahh…eres un sin vergüenza –la vergüenza que tenía yo…solo me estaba preparando y ya estaba muriendo.  
-Yo también te amo Gerard- levanto ambas cejas y trato de no reir.  
-Frankie…-  
-Gerard- dijo imitando mi tono de voz. -Mi turno…- su pelvis se acomoda bajo su mano…ósea bajo mi ano. Sentí la punta de su pene…arquee un poco mi espalda…por dios todavía no entraba y ya…- Tranquilo- la mano derecha fue hasta mi mejilla y la acaricio con delicadeza. Ante el toque –era obvio que era yo era solo una simple masa bajo su cuerpo –cerré mis ojos para sentir más el roce de su mano en mi piel. Sabe él perfectamente como calmarme, y al segundo de que cerré mis ojos sentí como me embestía de forma lenta. 

-Frankie- articule con dificultad.  
-¿Ahh?-  
-¿Porque siempre es tan difícil encon…ahh…-se había movido solo un poco –encontrar el regalo perfecto para navidad?-  
-¿Es en serio?- me pregunto entre jadeos pero sin dejar sus lentos movimientos a un lado.  
-Si…es en…en serio-  
-Gerard estamos a mitad de…de eso…ahh… ¿podrías preguntar después?- y como si yo no hubiera preguntado semejante tontería mientras él hacia lo suyo, tomo mi pene entre su mano derecha... ¿Porque la izquierda la tiene ocupada? Ahh si ya…esta bajo mis glúteos…apretándolos. Por dios

Su mano derecha comenzó acariciaba mi pene bajo el agua. Los reflejos de la luz del baño se topaban con el agua dejando ver desde mi perspectiva la mano de Frank un poco distorcionada. 

-¿Aquí?- pregunto de forma inocente. Había Frank dado con mi punto.  
-Ahh si…justo ahí- lleve mis manos hasta el cuello de Frank. Me aferre a este y él comenzó a ir más rápido. 

Estoy más que seguro que para mañana amaneceré con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Conté en mi cabeza las veces que Frank me embistió desde que había encontrado mi punto. Fueron 12 veces las que su pene entro y salió con rapidez y entro con fuerza colisionando en mi.

-Ahhh…Gerard…- comenzó a jadear rápido y a reírse por lo bajo entre sus mismos jadeos.  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte al momento que con delicadeza salía de mí.  
-Dos cosas: primero…tendrás que repetir baño. –y rio, su risa es contagiosa. Sabía muy bien a lo que se refería –y segundo…siempre pido turno.- escondió su cara en mi cuello.  
-De que repetiré baño, de eso estoy seguro; pero de que siempre sea tu turno…Frank –tome su rostro entre mis manos e hice a que me mirara –hay que ser equitativos. –le dije.  
-Pero siempre quiero que sea mi turno-  
-Vamos…hay que levantarnos.-  
-Estábamos disfrutando de la tranquilidad después del orgasmo y también cambias el tema- le di mi mano para que se levantará. Lo hizo sin chistar.  
-Te amo Frankie-  
-Yo también te amo Gerard…pero…-  
-Deja de ver mi entrepierna de esa manera.-  
-Pero…yo…yo quiero- dijo en un puchero.  
-Terminemos mi ducha interrumpida por mi novio…- se quejo por el nombre que regale a la situación pero no le hice caso –…y si hay tiempo…podríamos continuar en la cama-  
-Es mejor- se abrazo a mí y me beso el cuello.  
-Y también más suave- lleve mi mano hasta mi nuca y sobe dramáticamente.  
-¿Te hice daño?- pregunto alarmado  
-Solo un poco…pero basta solo unas pastillas y quedo como nuevo-  
-Aww Gerard- se sonrojo y escondió su cara en mi pecho.

Termínanos el baño y ambos salimos de ahí a la cocina envueltos en nuestras respectivas batas de baño.

-¿Con crema?- me pregunto desde el otro lado de la cocina.  
-Si por favor- respondí. Apreté el botón del horno de microondas antes de el tiempo terminase. Saque con dificultad el plato de cerámica –que por cierto estaba caliente –y lo puse rápidamente en la barra.  
-¿Esta listo?-  
-Si… ¿Quiere que te sirva?- le pregunte.  
-Si por favor-  
-Claro…-  
-Gerard…-  
-¿Si?-  
-¿Y…porque esa pregunta en la bañera?-  
-¿Cuál pregunta?-  
-La del regalo de navidad-  
-Ahh… ¿Eso?-  
-Si…eso. Fue bastante espontaneo…y raro.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la barra con un par de cubiertos.  
-Busco el regalo perfecto para la persona perfecta.-  
-¿Y se puede saber quién es esa persona “perfecta”?-  
-Tu, Frankie- sin saber lo que había hecho él comenzó a reírse. –Upss- y hasta después de unos segundos me había dado cuenta de que había arruinado la sorpresa.  
-Si que eres un tonto enamorado Gerard Way-  
-Si…claro… no tendrás mi regalo- y salí de la cocina hacia el living. Fui hasta el armario donde había dejado mi chaqueta. Busque entre los bolsillos y encontré lo que buscaba. Bingo! El moño rojo que le iba a poner a la caja de regalo para Frank. 

Como loco y antes de que Frank se le aclarara la memoria y viniera a buscarme abrí cada cajón de los muebles del living para encontrar tijeras y un poco de cinta adhesiva. Encontré un poco, con un paso sencillo hale un parte del moño y este junto todas sus capas en una sola para formar un autentico moño. Corte un poco de cinta y la pegue a la base el moño. Como pude me pegue el moño en la frente, deje las cosas que había utilizado en el sofá. Fui corriendo hasta el árbol de navidad y me senté bajo el mismo…bueno al menos trate de estar bajo el árbol.

-Gerard!! Gerard!!- salió de la cocina.  
-¿Si?-  
-¿Dónde estas?- camino solo unos metros y vió.  
-Creo que este regalo no cavia en una caja, lo siento-  
-Gerard- rio un poco.  
-Hubiera comprado una caja…pero-  
-Gerard te amo- camino hasta donde yo estaba y se arrodillo. Con delicadeza tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso con mucha delicadeza. -Eres mi mejor regalo de navidad-  
-Es casi navidad- corregui.  
-Cierto, casi navidad- pego su frente a la mía y me miro a los ojos. Sabía que preguntaría algo soso.  
-¿Qué piensas Frank?-  
-¿Puedo hacer lo que sea con mi regalo?- saque detrás de mi espalda un letrero que decía: “Valido hasta Navidad”.  
-Ahhh –se quejo -¿Solo hasta navidad?-  
-¿Y piensas hacer con tu regalo?- le tome de la bata de baño y lo hale hacia a mí.  
-Pienso desnudarlo…ahh pero antes quitarle ese moño rojo y llenarlo de un rico betún para pastel.-  
-Frankie…- me sonroje y esta vez fui yo el que escondió la cara en su pecho.  
-Eres mi mejor regalo. Y tendré que apegarme a lo que dice el cartel: solo valido hasta navidad-  
-Si… Feliz Casi Navidad Frankie.-  
-Feliz casi navidad-

F.I.N


End file.
